Julian Bernardino's Tom and Bobert 5 Bosses
Here are some Tom and Bobert 5 boss battles. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *lasrhit3.wav *Spin clash.wav *lasrhit4.wav *Hum 5.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *5 clash 2.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 5.wav *Hum 4.wav *lasrhit2.wav *4 clash good.wav *Spin 2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saberblk.wav *3 clash 1.wav *2 clash.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabhit2.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSbody02.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-On-Off *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip (KOTOR I) *cb_ls_powerdown1.wav *cb_ls_powerup.wav (1) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ratchet-and-clank-size-matters) *01 - Pokitaru - Jowai Resort *02 - Pokitaru - The Kidnapping *03 - Ryllus - Vetega Jungle *04 - Ryllus - The Temple *05 - Kalidon - Mechanoid Factory *06 - Kalidon - Skyboard Challenge *07 - Kalidon - Mungo *08 - Metalis - Clank Arena Challenge *10 - Metalis - Junkyard LXIV *11 - Outer Space - Giant Clank's Space Battle *12 - Dreamtime *13 - Dreamtime - Running Through Mirrors *14 - Dreamtime - Giant Clank Attacks *15 - Medical Outpost Omega - Surgical Facility *16 - Outer Space - Outpost Ruins *17 - Challax - Technomite City *18 - Challax Orbit - Technomite Orbital Facilities *19 - Dayni Moon - Farming Cooperative *20 - Dayni Moon - Gadgebot Survival *21 - Dayni Moon - Inside Clank *22 - Dayni Moon - Fixing Clank *23 - Quodrona - Clone Factory *24 - Quodrona - Otto Destruct *25 - High Impact Games Treehouse Boss Battles Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Warren T. Rat) *(Tom and Bobert activate their lightsabers) *Warren T. Rat: I've been waiting for you, Tom and Bobert. Once again, the Sith shall rule the galaxy. The circle is now complete. I knew it was only a matter of time before you returned. Now, you will surrender to me, or you will die here where you will both stand. *Tom: We'll only grow stronger if you do. *(Warren T. Rat activates his three bladed saber. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly. Tom and Bobert attack boldly, forcing Warren to retreat) *Warren T. Rat: You're both excellent fighters, Tom and Bobert. But not excellent enough to defeat me. Now, let's see if you can fight me this time, guys. *(the shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat. Then, with a terrible frenzy, Tom and Bobert slash at Warren, driving the rat to his knees, causing Tom and Bobert to deactivate their laser swords) *Warren T. Rat: (Darth Vader's voice) Oh! Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Horace Badun) *Tom: Ah, Horace. *Bobert: It'll be our pleasure to fight you. *(Tom and Bobert take out and ignite their lightsabers) *Horace: Then bring it on. *(Horace takes out and ignites his red double bladed saber staff. The lightsabers swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time again. They swing and clash two times. Tom and Bobert deactivate their sabers and force throw Horace Badun away into the distance) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Emperor Zurg) *(Tom, Bobert, and Horace Badun take out and ignite their laser swords. They swing and clash six times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash five times and struggle. They swing and clash eleven times and struggle. They swing and clash two times. Tom and Bobert deactivate their swords, force lift Emperor into the air, and force throw him away) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Evil Bobert) *(Tom and Bobert take out and ignite their laser swords while Evil Bobert takes out and ignites his laser swords too. The warriors swing and clash their lightsabers two times and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash three times and struggle. They swing and clash three times and struggle again. They swing and three times. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time again. They swing and clash one time once more and struggle as the warriors force throw each other. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time again. They swing and clash four times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time again. They swing and clash five times. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash six times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time again. They swing and clash one time once more. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash ten times and struggle. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash one time as Tom and Bobert turn off their sabers and force throw Evil Bobert away) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Stinky Pete) *(Tom, Bobert, and Stinky Pete take out and ignite their sabers. The laser swords swing and clash five times. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash five times and struggle again. Tom and Bobert force grip Stinky Pete and force throw him away into the distance) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Hopper) *(Tom, Bobert, and Hopper take out and ignite their laser swords. Hopper goes in pursuit of Tom and Bobert, who flee, as the lightsabers swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash three times) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Shriek) *(Tom, Bobert, and Shriek take out and ignite their laser swords. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash three times and struggle. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash four times. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash three times again. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash two times as Tom and Bobert force throw Shriek into the river below with all the warriors turning off their sabers) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Shere Khan Round 1) *(Tom, Bobert, and Shere Khan take out and ignite their laser swords. The beam swords swing and clash one time. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash three times and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash four times and struggle. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and nine times as Tom and Bobert force throw Shere Khan out of sight and deactivate their laser swords) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Shere Khan Round 2) *(Tom, Bobert, and Shere Khan take out and ignite their laser swords. The beam swords swing and clash one time. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash three times and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash four times and struggle. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and nine times as Tom and Bobert force throw Shere Khan out of sight and deactivate their laser swords) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Shere Khan Round 3) *(Tom, Bobert, and Shere Khan take out and ignite their laser swords. The beam swords swing and clash one time. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash three times and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash four times and struggle. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and nine times as Tom and Bobert force throw Shere Khan out of sight and deactivate their laser swords) Trivia *Tom will still be carrying his pale blue lightsaber, that will carry the the enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobert will still be carrying his green lightsaber and purple lightsaber, that will carry cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Warren T. Rat will carry a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Horace Baddun will carry a red double bladed saber staff, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Emperor Zurg will carry a dark blue lightsaber and a dark green double bladed saber staff, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Giant Bobert will carry a purple lightsaber and a green lightsaber, that will carry the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Stinky Pete will carry four lightsabers (two red, one blue, and one purple), that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Hopper will be carrying a blue saber staff and a green saber staff, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Shriek will be carrying two red lightsabers, that will carry the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Shere Khan will be carrying four lightsabers (three blues one and a green one), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie.enemy_saber_on.mp3, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino